


Sunrise

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [14]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's insomnia is acting up. Good thing Shannon is there to help his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "Sunrise"

Shannon yawned and attempted to stretch within the small confines of his bunk. He growled when his knuckles hit the ceiling and his knee bumped against the side. Sighing, the drummer rolled out of bed and stretched properly.  He chuckled when he heard Tomo mutter something, it sounding like ‘Vicki’ before the guitarist fell silent again. Turning around, he looked at the bunk below his own. Shannon frowned when he found it full of Fedex boxes and various other shit that the band has gathered throughout the tour. However, one thing was vacant from the bunk : Jared.

                He sighed and a hand over his short brown hair, his hazel eyes shifting towards the bathroom hoping that the vocalist just woke up to go to the bathroom. He found the room empty and he swore under his breath. Quickly, Shannon headed towards the living quarters of the bus. Jared’s computer, Jared’s empty tea bottle, and Jared’s blanket; but, no Jared. Frowning, Shannon headed outside, the bus parked at the newest venue.

                “Jay?”

                “Up here.”

                Shannon glanced up, squinting as the sun hit his eyes. “What the hell? What are you doing up there?”

                He saw the shadow that resembled his baby brother shrug. Sighing, Shannon went up the small latter and plopped down next to his brother. “Only you would wake up this early for the stupid sunrise.”

                Jared chuckled. Shannon raised an eyebrow at his brother’s unnatural silence. “Jay?”

                “Hmm?”

                “You okay?”

                “Yeah, why would I be?” Jared inquired, his bright blue eyes shifting towards his brother.

                “You’re quiet.” Shannon said, “That means you either planning something or you’re sick.” He said, putting his hand to Jared’s forehead, “Okay, what are you planning?”

                “I’m not planning anything,” Jared answered, “Jeez, I just wanted to watch the sunrise.”             

                Shannon frowned and gently wrapped an arm around Jared’s shoulders, “You okay Baby Jay?”

                “Don’t call me that, I’m not five anymore,” mumbled Jared.

                “Nope,” quipped Shannon, “But you’re still by baby brother. So, are you going to tell me what crawled up your ass or not?”

                Jared sighed and leaned his head on his brother’s shoulder, his eyes easing shut. “Insomnia.”

                “Again?”

                He felt Jared nod. Shannon tightened his grasp on his brother’s shoulder, “Maybe you should clean your bed. That might help.”

                Jared shrugged. “That stuff wasn’t there until after I gave up. It was in the booth, so I just chucked it in there.”

                Shannon sighed, “Maybe we should get you some sleeping pills or something.”

                “No, I’m not taking that shit”

                “The tea isn’t helping.” Shannon remarked, “And you can’t keep continuing without sleep Jay. It’s not healthy.”

                Jared sighed, “Yeah, I know. But I refuse to take sleeping pills.”

                “Fine, but we need to figure out something.”

                Shannon sighed and glanced out. He snorted, “It’s your sun-Jay?”

                Shannon smiled when he saw Jared sleeping, his breathing deep and even and his mouth slightly open. Chuckling, Shannon brought his brother a bit closer so the man could stay warm. He looked out at the sun and sighed. Next feat : Getting his brother to sleep  _before_ it rose. 


End file.
